guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Les esclaves français des Barbaresques
. . . . . Les esclaves français des Maures et des Turcs . . . . . thumb|260px|Massacre et enlèvement d'enfants par des barbaresques.thumb|260px|Prisonniers des barbaresques emmenés en esclavage dans un port d'Afrique.thumb|260px|Maghrébins frappant des esclaves européens.thumb|260px|Achat d'une esclave européenne.[[Fichier:Aes.jpg|thumb|260px|Esclave européenne fouettée par les barbaresques (Angélique et le Sultan).]]thumb|260px|Miguel de Cervantès (1547-1616) est esclave des barbaresques. L'une des scènes les plus populaires de Molière est celle où le fourbe Scapin extorque cinq cents écus à Géronte en lui faisant croire que son fils Léandre est esclave à Alger. Que diable allait-il faire dans cette galère ? se lamente Géronte, qui finit par lui remettre le prix de la rançonCarmen Bernand, Robert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Archives de sciences sociales des religions, octobre - décembre 2006, document 136-30.. Les corsaires barbaresques, à la différence des esclavagistes européens qui se contentent d'acheter les esclaves aux potentats africains, sont impliqués dans toutes les étapes de la traite, de la capture à la vente. Pas besoin pour eux de réunir un gros capital initial (pour acheter les marchandises à échanger) : il suffit d'équiper les bateaux, constituer assez de provisions et disposer d'un nombre de rameurs suffisant. Dans la littérature, les manuels d'histoire, ou les médias, l'esclavage de 2.000.000 d'Européens de l'Ouest et du Sud par les barbaresques est minimisé, voir presque ignoréRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, Arles, septembre 2007.. Tidiane N’Diaye, écrivain et anthropologue, montre comment les puissances arabo-musulmanes organisent un esclavage massif. Les médias politiquement corrects affirmant que leur sort doit obligatoirement être considéré comme doux en comparaison de celui des esclaves noirs aux Amériques. A des siècles d'idéologie dominante raciste succède l'opposition entre l'Arabe musulman obligatoirement bon et le méchant judéo-chrétien. Beaucoup d'historiens ne parlent pas d'un autre aspect de la traite des Noirs, qui touche la déportation de 17.000.000 de personnes par des musulmans. Comme les esclaves blancs ils sont castrés par écrasement des testicules, pour qu'ils ne fécondent aucune femme arabo-musulmane. Les morts du fait de cet acte de barbarie sont innombrables. Le sort de 300.000 Français, esclaves chrétiens en Afrique du Nord, est à peine abordé, même par un excellent historien comme Braudel, pourtant considéré comme le spécialiste de l'histoire du bassin occidental de la Méditerranée. Et des romanciers, et autres faux historiens, quand ils parlent de la conquête de l'Algérie et de l'établissement des protectorats en Tunisie et au Maroc, ne parlent plus de l'une de ses motivations, mettre fin à l'esclavage des Européens dans ces pays''Islam and the abolition of slavery'', W. G. Clarence-Smith, C. Hurst & Co. Publishers, 2006.. Du IXe jusqu'au XIXe siècle''Islam and the abolition of slavery'', W. G. Clarence-Smith, C. Hurst & Co. Publishers, 2006., les pirates barbaresques font régner la terreur dans le bassin occidental de la Méditerranée, selon La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). Le livre de Robert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800)''Robert C. Davis, ''Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, Arles, septembre 2007., édité en 2006, et ceux eux-aussi très récents d'autres universitaires anglo-saxons, quelques documentaires de chaînes TV d’histoire, et des articles de journaux, permettent de mieux comprendre cette période inconnue malgré la censure des nouveaux bien-pensants. Rayer de notre mémoire le danger et le drame que représente pour certains de nos ancêtres l'esclavage des chrétiens par les Ottomans, les Algérois, Tunisiens, Tripolitains et Marocains, peut faire penser à l’attitude des Turcs face au génocide arménien. Parfois si nous sommes Occitans, Catalans ou Corses, voir d'origines italiennes ou espagnoles, ou de familles de marins, nous sommes apparentés à toutes ces victimes. Sur mer, les corsaires attaquent les galères chrétiennes, les navires de pêche ou marchands. Peu de zones côtières sont à l'abri des razzias des barbaresques, même celles du sud de l'AngleterreCarmen Bernand, Robert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Archives de sciences sociales des religions, octobre - décembre 2006, document 136-30.. Parfois, ils pénètrent loin dans les terres par les fleuves pour piller et emmener des prisonniers dans les bagnes du Maghreb ou d'autres places dans l'empire ottoman. Ces prises nuisent au développement de régions entières et au développement du négoce et de la pêche. Les ponctions humaines régulières et les rançons élevées provoquent la ruine d'une partie de nos aïeux et la décomposition du tissu social. La Méditerranée devient la mer de la peur, nombre d'habitants des côtes délaissent les littoraux pour s’installer plus loin, vers l’intérieurRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, 13200 Arles, septembre 2007.. Les villages sont construits sur des hauteurs. Néanmoins les seigneurs, puis les garde-côtes empêchent parfois bien des drames. Les causes de l’esclavage des chrétiens sont tour à tour mentionnées par Robert C. Davis : combattre la Reconquista, prendre une revanche sur les croisades, le Djihad... Pour d’autres, plus nombreux, c’est l’appât du gain, le viol des femmes et même des jeunes garçons... Un esclave reste un esclave, et le négrier n'a ni race ni couleur. Robert Davis a raison de mettre l'accent sur ce drame méditerranéen, souvent oublié. La traite arabe concerne en son temps un territoire qui déborde de l'aire arabe. Les négriers ne sont pas exclusivement musulmans. Des juifs, des chrétiens et des renégats participent à ces entreprises. Les Blancs ont oublié ce dont les Noirs se souviennent. Il faut toutefois préciser que l'esclavage n'est pas né et ne s'est pas développé avec l'islam. La traite arabe est en fait un détail mineur de l'histoire passée des civilisations musulmanes. Beaucoup de musulmans sont eux-aussi des victimes de l'esclavage organisé par des chrétiens au moyen-âge. Le million et quelques de victimes de certains musulmans, chrétiens, renégats ou juifs n'excusent en rien les crimes horribles des armateurs esclavagistes européens et américains vis à vis des Noirs. Comme un bon nombre de ces criminels sont juifs, cela montre que ce trafic n'est en rien lié uniquement à l'une des religions du livre et pas aux deux autres. Cet article essaie aussi de montrer que l'esclavage des Blancs par les pirates maghrébins est l'une des causes principales de la colonisation française de l'Afrique du Nord. Mais il n'est pas non plus écrit pour justifier le colonialisme et ses crimes''Islam and the abolition of slavery'', W. G. Clarence-Smith, C. Hurst & Co. Publishers, 2006.. Comme le montre Malek Chebel, dans L'esclavage en terre d'islam (2007), l'esclavage est en réalité la pratique la mieux partagée de la planète, un phénomène quasi universel, un tabou bien gardé. L'absence de descendants d'esclaves, du fait de la castration des victimes, dont parle l'anthropologue Tidiane N'Diaye, est également l'une des causes de l'absence de débat et de reconnaissance de l'esclavagisme arabo-musulman. Captives and Corsairs: France and Slavery in the Early Modern Mediterranean, de Gillian Lee Weiss, qui vient d'être publié par Stanford University Press, permet d’en avoir plus sur ce passé méconnu''Captives and Corsairs: France and Slavery in the Early Modern Mediterranean'', Gillian Lee Weiss, Stanford University Press, 2011.. * * * * * . Les buts sont entre autres de mettre fin aux attaques des pirates barbaresques et libérer les nombreux esclaves européens des Ottomans.]] * * * * * * * * * * AU MOYEN-ÂGE . De l'antiquité à l'an mil . Avant la naissance de l'islam . thumb|260px|Esclaves juifs du temps de la civilisation pharaonique. Le mot hébreu qu'on traduit par celui de serviteur répond proprement à notre mot esclave. Au temps d'Abraham, les serviteurs, achetés ou nés dans la famille, font partie des possessions de son chef patriarcal, comme les chameaux. Il y a donc chez les juifs, comme chez leurs voisins de Syrie et d'Arabie, tous les genres d'esclavage et de commerce d'esclaves. La loi mosaïque établit d'ailleurs une distinction essentielle entre les esclaves indigènes et ceux achetés à l'étranger. Les premiers, après dix années de servitude, sont parfois rendus à la liberté. Par contre, les enfants des esclaves, tant indigènes qu'étrangers, demeurent la propriété perpétuelle des maîtres. Les Hébreux sont eux-même esclaves en Egypte et à Babylone. Du temps des cités et royaumes grecs, en Egypte ou dans l'empire romain, sans oublier l'Amérique du sud les esclaves sont encore plus nombreux que chez les Sémites et ils sont parfois encore plus maltraités. Ils font la richesse des grands propriétaires terriens et l'Europe va connaître le servage. Il disparaît en Occident en même que l'esclavage se développe dans les pays du Maghreb et al-Andalus. * * * * * Islam et esclavage . thumb||260px|Chef arabe et une esclave.thumb|260px|Bataille de Guadalete (711). thumb|260px|Prisonniers chrétiens allant être massacrés par les Maures.thumb|260px|Futures esclaves avec les têtes de leurs maris, parents et amis. Pour l'Islam, l'esclavage va devenir une tradition vénérable. Mamadou Dia souligne que le point faible de l'Islam, sur le plan des institutions sociales, c'est l'esclavage. Le reste n'est que mensonge. Pour l'anthropologue Malek Chebel, le livre fondateur de l'islam évoque l'esclavage dans pas moins de 25 versets sans le condamner formellement et dit que l'abolition relève de la seule initiative personnelle du maître. Plusieurs versets entérinent au demeurant l'infériorité de l'esclave par rapport à son maître''Malek Chebel, ''L'esclavage en terre d'islam: un tabou bien gardé, (Fayard, septembre 2007).. Le prophète Muhammad recommande aux musulmans de ne pas asservir d'autres musulmans. D'où une tendance des maîtres à empêcher la conversion de leurs esclaves. Les risques et les souffrances occasionnés par la circoncision adulte font que les mâles chrétiens se convertissent plus rarement que les femmes. En ce qui concerne les non-musulmans, le prophète critique ceux qui ne veulent pas pousser la femme esclave à la prostitution, dans la seconde partie de la sourate XXIV, verset 33, comme le montre Mamadou DiaLes légitimations de l'esclavage et de la colonisation des Nègres, Collection Points de vue, Yaya Sy, L'Harmattan, 2009, p.222.. De la péninsule arabique les Arabes partent à la conquête du monde. C'est le Jihad par l'épée qui légitime ces guerres contre les non-musulmansWendy Doniger, Merriam-Webster, Inc, Merriam-Webster's Encyclopedia of World Religions: An A-Z Guide to the World's Religions, Merriam-Webster, 1999, p. 57.. Michael Bonner, dans Le Jihad. Origines, interprétations, combats, souligne que le Jihad est considéré comme un outil pour ouvrir le fath (= monde) à l'islam. Cependant la tradition prophétique présente aussi le Jihad comme un moyen de subsistance. Le Prophète dit : : Allah a placé ma rizqi '' (subsistance) ''sous ma lance. Les siras et autres ouvrages d'histoire islamiques montrent que les batailles permettent d'exiger des capitations des populations assujettiesMichael Bonner, Le Jihad. Origines, interprétations, combats, Archives de sciences sociales des religions, 2007, document 140-9.. Le Prophète interdit de disposer à sa guise des prisonniers, et de tuer les femmes et les enfants lors des bataillesPaul Balafand, article Violence et non-violence, M.A. Amir-Moezzi, Dictionnaire du Coran, Robert Laffont, 2007.. Les captifs doivent devenir des esclaves ou être relâchés sous rançon. C'est aussi la règle chez les chrétiens à cette époque. En 643, les Arabes, dirigés par le calife Omar, atteignent la Tripolitaine et réduisent en esclavage les femmes et les enfants au profit de l'armée musulmane. La conquête du Maghreb est très rapide, même si des Berbères judaïsés ou christianisés opposent une résistance farouche à la conquête musulmane, notamment Dihya, la Kahina. Les relations des Arabes avec le Maghreb sont très antérieures à l'islam. Dans ces pays, les habitants romanisés des villes et des plaines du littoral se sont convertis au christianisme. De ces populations des côtes très vite on en entend plus parler. Se convertissent-ils massivement à l'islam ou sont-ils massacrés ou bien encore réduits en esclavage ? De nos jours, malgré l'hétérogénéité berbère, les échantillons d'ADN suggèrent que l'arabisation est principalement un processus culturel plutôt qu'un remplacement démographique. De l’Afrique du Nord, une poignée d'Arabes aidés de nombreux Maghrébins, plus ou moins convertis, se lancent à la conquête de la péninsule ibérique, où ils tuent les vaincus ou les réduisent en esclavage. L’Italie, notamment la Campanie au Xe n’est pas épargnée et même la France, selon La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). * * * * * Pas seulement Poitiers en 732 . thumb|260px|Bataille de Poitiers (732).thumb|260px|Les moines nîmois sont chassés de leurs couvents par les musulmans.thumb||260px|Les Sarrasins en Provence. Contrairement aux idées reçues la Bataille de Poitiers (732) n’arrête pas les raids musulmans sur la Gaule. Les musulmans sont toujours installés en Septimanie et en Provence. Si on ne peut reprocher aux musulmans le Jihad, on peut s'indigner, comme Diderot ou d'Alembert dans'' l'Encyclopédie'', de voir une partie des autorités religieuses et de grands seigneurs trahir les leurs. C’est le cas du patrice Mauronte qui conclut, en 734, une alliance avec le gouverneur de Narbonne, Yusuf ibn Abd al-Rahman al FihrirSenac Philippe, Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Il ouvre les portes d'Avignon aux troupes musulmanes. Les Annales Fuldenses et les Annales Mettenses priores le disent dux''Les carolingiens et al-Andalus: VIIIe-IXe siècles, Philippe Sénac, Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002.. D’autres auteurs font de lui un gouverneur de Marseille nommé par Charles Martel. Pendant que les chrétiens souffrent du fait de leur religion, ce Mauronte est l’allié des mahométans. des traîtres les incitent même à occuper des places fortes le long de la vallée du Rhône. Mauronte et ses pareils n’empêchent pas, selon le ''Continuateur de Frédégaire, la population avignonnaise de se défendre. En représailles la région est dévastée. Le gouverneur, Yusuf ibn Abd al-Rahman al-Fihri, prend l’année d’après Arles et pendant des années, il dépeuple la ville et ravage toute la province d’Arles, selon la Chronique de Moissac. Il faut comprendre par dépeupler une ville le fait de massacrer la plupart des hommes et tous les vieillards et d'envoyer les femmes et les enfants en esclavage, parfois très loin dans le monde musulman. On retrouve aussi ce genre de pratique chez les armées chrétiennes à cette époque. C’est le cas des Saxons de Widukind, Dux Saxonum, qui sont vendus comme esclaves par Charlemagne aux Arabes. En 736, Charles Martel lance une opération punitive en Provence qui prend Montfrin et Avignon, Arles et Aix-en-Provence, sans oublier Marseille''La France et la Méditerranée : vingt-sept siècles d'interdépendance'', Irad Malkin, BRILL, 1990.. C’est alors qu’une armée arabe débarque à côté de Narbonne, dirigée par le fils d'Abd al-Rahmân. Elle reprend immédiatement Arles et la plupart des autres villes conquises par les Francs et leurs alliés. Les musulmans en pillant et essayant d’annexer le sud de la Gaule, permettent à Charles Martel de s’en emparer en usant de la même violence que ces envahisseurs venus du sud. Les traîtres sont sévèrement châtiés. Leurs biens distribués aux vainqueurs. L'aristocratie franque soumet la Provence qui subit, à partir de 739, une période très sombre de son histoire. En 838, les Sarrasins font irruption dans le port de Marseille, saccagent la ville et repartent en emmenant de nombreux captifs : hommes, femmes et enfants réduits en esclavage ou jetés à la mer. * * * * * thumb|center|600px|Armée musulmane en Gaule. * * * * * Invasion des Sarrasins dans les Alpes (889) . [[Fichier:A238.jpg|thumb|240px|Sarrasins débarquant en 889 pour rejoindre le Djabal al-Kilal (les Maures).]]thumb|240px|Les arènes d'Arles au moyen-âge sont fortifiées et habitées.thumb|240px|Invasion des Alpes et du couloir rhodanien par les Sarrasins aux IXe et Xe siècles. thumb|260px|Ruines du fort sarrasin de Fraissinet, à La Garde-Freinet (891). Même si la Septimanie, la région toulousaine et l'ouest de la Provence sont attaqués, la seconde phase de l'invasion sarrasine se situe pour l'essentiel dans les Alpes. Ces faits sont négligés par la plupart de nos manuels scolaires. Les conquérants ne sont pas une armée d'invasion. Selon Liutprand de Crémone, un religieux italien du Xe siècle, qui est aussi diplomate, un navire échoue, suite à une tempête, vers 889, sur le littoral varois. Il nous dit que vingt et un Sarrasins décident de s'y établir en appelant des renforts. Il ne s'agit pas de chefs politico-religieux ou de soldats, mais de pirates. Ces naufragés vont attirer dans la région des Maures et des pillards comme eux venant des bas-fonds des ports musulmans. La razzia se substitue à la conquête, l'or à la religion Les carolingiens et al-Andalus: VIIIe-IXe siècles, Philippe Sénac, Maisonneuve & Larose, 2002.. Lévi-Provençal pense que ces bandes armées sont souvent un mélange d'Arabes, de Berbères et de chrétiens convertis ou non, venant d'Espagne''Castrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur'', Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 1132-7340, Collection de l'École française de Rome, École Française (Roma.), ISSN 0223-5099, Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Casa de Velázquez (Madrid.), ISSN 1132-7340, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001.. Les Maures appellent la future région des Maures le Djabad al Kilal et en font une colonie de peuplement, ce qui est relativement nouveau en France. Les populations locales sont réduites à l'esclavage ou massacrées. Ces pirates sont d'efficaces pourvoyeurs d'esclaves. Ils attaquent les bateaux en pleine mer et en capturent les occupants, se livrent à des razzias sur les populations côtières, puis au cœur des vallées alpines et dans le couloir rhodanien. Les Sarrasins vont jusqu’à Acqui, prés de Gênes, où ils pillent et massacrent les habitants, à l’exception des femmes et des enfants qu’ils mènent en esclavage''Castrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur'', Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 1132-7340, Collection de l'École française de Rome, École Française (Roma.), ISSN 0223-5099, Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Casa de Velázquez (Madrid.), ISSN 1132-7340, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001.. Ils exploitent la mine de Vallauria, à Tende, et celles de la région de San Dalmazzo di Pedona, dans les vallées de la Stura et du Gesso. Selon la tradition populaire, les sarrasins y emploient comme esclaves les moines de la valléeG. Mari, La minière de Vallauria, Serre 1984 p.20, d’après le livre sur Tende.. Dans le même temps la piraterie en Méditerranée se développe à partir du IXe siècle avec les pirates barbaresques d'Afrique du Nord qui vivent en grande partie du commerce d'esclaves chrétiens qu'ils revendent à Alger, Tunis ou Tripoli. Les côtes méditerranéennes sont dévastées par les Sarrasins qui poursuivent les populations jusque dans l'intérieur du pays. Jusqu'au XIe siècle la Méditerranée est un lac musulman. Les historiens pensent que les anciens pirates devenus pillards font venir de l'Afrique du Nord des soldats berbères, plus expérimentés pour la guerre de montagne que des pirates issus des bas-fonds des ports de la Méditerranée. Dès 906, ils occupent les cols du Dauphiné, traversent le Mont-Cenis et occupé la vallée de la Suse, sur la frontière piémontaise. Les Sarrasins érigent ou occupent des repaires en pierre dans les zones qu'ils ont conquis dans le Dauphiné, la Savoie et le Piémont. Les pèlerins à destination de Rome, à travers les vallées alpines, doivent rebrousser chemin ou sont capturés, souvent massacrés DE 921 à 931 et après 933Senac Philippe, Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Lévi-Provençal parle aussi de bandes armées très mobiles, agissant l'été, et se repliant dans le massif montagneux de Fraxinetum, à proximité immédiate de la mer. Les Sarrasins du Djabad al Kilal ne sont pas que des pillards. Une lecture attentive des chroniques révèle que de nombreux colons s'installent dans les villages de Provence. Ils remplacent la population locale, massacrée en cas de résistance, ou envoyée en esclavage dans les pays musulmans. Les Provençaux ont fui ou sont esclaves des Sarrasins. Les envahisseurs sont partout disent les chroniques : : n'épargnant aucune ville, aucun village; bientôt tout le pays, au sud du Verdon, fut en leur pouvoir. La population d'Aix-en-Provence est envoyée en esclavage''Senac Philippe, ''Musulmans et Sarrasins dans le sud de la Gaule du VIIIe au XIe siècle, Le sycomore 1980.. Les femmes et les adolescentes sont violées. Les hommes sont castrés, car un eunuque vaut quatre fois plus cher qu'un esclave non-castré dans le monde musulman, comme le confirme L'Europe et l'islam : quinze siècles d'histoireL'Europe et l'islam: quinze siècles d'histoire, Henry Laurens, John Victor Tolan, Gilles Veinstein, Odile Jacob, 2009, p.91.. Souvent les rois chrétiens, qui se disputent l'Italie, signent des pactes avec les musulmans. En 961, Adalbert, le fils de Bérenger, se réfugie dans le massif montagneux de Fraxinetum chez les Sarrasins''Castrum 7: Zones côtières littorales dans le monde Méditerranéen au Moyen Âge : défense, peuplement, mise en valeur'', Volume 76 de Casa de Velázquez, ISSN 1132-7340, Collection de l'École française de Rome, École Française (Roma.), ISSN 0223-5099, Collection de la Casa de Velázquez, Casa de Velázquez (Madrid.), ISSN 1132-7340, Jean-Marie Martin, Casa de Velázquez, 2001.. * * * * * La Recounquista (973) . thumb|220px|Saint Mayeul capturé par les Sarrasins.thumb|220px|CPA montrant les comtes de Provence chassant les Sarrasins du littoral. .]] Saint Mayeul, abbé de Cluny, revenant de Rome est arrêté, en juillet 972, par une bande de pillards sarrasins, près de la rivière Drac, probablement dans la commune du Forest-Saint-Julien, à l'endroit nommé, jusqu'au XVIe siècle, Apuid sanctum Mayolium Chevalier Jules (1845-1922), Mémoires pour servir à l'histoire des comtés de Valentinois et de Diois. Tome 1er, Les anciens comtes de Die et de Valence, les comtes de Valentinois de la maison de Poitiers.. Selon une autre version, il est fait prisonnier dans le Valais. L'auteur de la "Vie de saint Mayeul" écrit : : La très cruelle race des Sarrasins arriva aux confins de l'Italie et de la Provence; et elle se livra à un affreux carnage sur les personnes de tout rang, de tout sexe et de tous âges. Mayeul de Cluny est racheté contre une rançon payée par les seigneurs de la régionÉvariste Lévi-Provençal, Histoire de l'Espagne musulmane, Volume 2, Maisonneuve & Larose, 1999.. Les troupes du comte de Provence, Guillaume le Libérateur, de son frère Roubaud, d'Ardouin le Glabre, comte de Turin, traquent les Maures. Guigues d'Albon, Beuvon de Noyers, Valentin de Pietra-Castellana, envoyés par le roi Conrad le Pacifique, se joignent à eux. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus Guillaume, vicomte de Marseille, Pons, seigneur de Fos et Uc de Blaye. Par contre, le Gibelin de Grimaldi, qui est parfois cité, semble être un personnage qui n'a jamais existé. D'ailleurs à cette époque en Provence la particule n'est pas en usage. La Recounquista est l'équivalent provençal de la Reconquista. À côté de ces guerriers illustres, dont l'histoire va conserver le souvenir, on voit alors s'élever une multitude de chefs secondaires, qui reçoivent ou plutôt se donnent la mission de grouper leurs compatriotes en vue de la commune défense. L'ère féodale vient de s'ouvrir. Cette guerre semble justifiée à tous les auteurs de ce temps et à ceux qui vont suivre. Chorier, en son Estat politique, mentionne la dépopulation de cette contrée du fait des Sarrasins : : Durant près de cent quarante ans ce ne fut qu'une solitude affreuse. C'est du reste l'opinion de tous les historiens qui en parlent, comme le curé Albert et Brunet. Les premiers habitants des Alpes sont pour la plupart morts soit en combattant, soit devenus des esclaves castrés en terre d'Islam. Les Provençaux et leurs alliés attaquent en premier la base sarrasine de Fraxinet (La Garde-Freinet). Les forteresses des Maures sont entièrement rasées. Les prisonniers sarrasins sont parfois baptisés de force et réduits en esclavage. Ces groupes de survivants demeurent dans la région. Comme il n'est pas de tradition de castrer les esclaves chez les chrétiens, ils se marient et se convertissent à la religion chrétienne. Les descendants des pillards sont assurément en partie les lointains ancêtres de certains Provençaux. Ces pillards sont donc finalement soit chassés, soit tués, ou bien encore réduits en esclavage, sans que les califes omeyyades de Cordoue réagissent ou même en parlent. * * * * * Verdun . thumb|260px|Le rôle de Verdun dans le commerce des esclaves. A cette époque, des juifs à Verdun achètent des esclaves venant des bords de l'Elbe et du Danube, surtout des Slaves. Certains viennent de beaucoup plus loin du fait des Khazars. Ils les revendent dans les pays musulmans et l'Empire byzantin, selon Julius Aronius, Regesten zur Geschichte der Juden. Les juifs semblent avoir acquis une grande réputation dans les opérations de castration''Le Sahara libyen dans l'Afrique du nord médiévale'', Volume 72 de Orientalia Lovaniensia analecta, Jacques Thiry, Peeters Publishers, 1995.. Rabattus de Prague, centre de castration, et de Ratisbonne, centre de tri, les esclaves sont acheminés par des marchands principalement juifs vers Verdun''La Geste de Roland: L'épopée de la frontière'', Volume 1 de La Geste de Roland, Robert Lafont, L'Harmattan, 1991, p.146.. Cette communauté de Lorraine, très riche, pratique la castration sur une grande échelle principalement sur des enfants. Il y a d'autres centres de castration à Prague, à Narbonne, et à Cordoue tenus par des juifs''Le conquérant: L'odyssée de la violence dans l'histoire'', Pensée africaine, Muhamyankaka Damien Bambanza, L'Harmattan, 2012.. Verdun fournit les centres d'expédition des juifs râdhânites (rhodaniens) du Midi de la France qui exportent vers les places commerciales de l'Orient musulman''Espaces et Réseaux du Haut Moyen Age'', Volume 2 de Le Savoir Historique Séries, Maurice Lombard, Walter de Gruyter, 1973.. Très peu de commerçants chrétiens s'adonnent au grand commerce des esclaves, qui est la chose des juifsÉtudes d'économie médiévale: Monnaie et histoire, d'Alexandre à Mahomet, Volume 26 de Civilisation et sociétés, École des Hautes Études en Sciences Sociales, Maurice Lombard, Mouton, 1971.. L'Europe chrétienne laisse faire ou s'enrichit de cet important négoce. En Egypte les castrations se passent dans les monastères coptes. Les voyageurs arabes donnent des descriptions horribles d'opérations sommaires de castration faites par des musulmans. * * * * * 1000-1500 . Un empire esclavagiste . Un empire unifié englobe tout le Maghreb. Il prend forme sous les Almohades. Ces cinq siècles (1000 - 1500) de gouvernement berbère sont selon un modèle musulman la plus brillante période de l'ère musulmane de l'histoire de l'extrême occident, Al Maghrib Al Aqça. Mais l’esclavage et la piraterie aussi prospèrent. Majorque est un grand repaire pour les pirates, qui pillent à plusieurs reprises les côtes de Provence. Cela dure jusqu'à la prise de cette île en 1263. A la même époque, les ports de Ceuta et Melilla grouillent de pirates barbaresques, qui tirent leur nom des Vandales, ces barbares qui ont conquis Carthage. Les pirates musulmans sont assez bizarrement très souvent les alliés des Castillans en lutte contre al-Andalus. Les chefs très chrétiens de la Reconquista sont donc les alliés de criminels musulmans qui s'en prennent sur terre, comme sur mer, à d'autres chrétiens. * * * * * La pratique du commerce des esclaves par les Juifs . thumb|260px|Défaite de Hattin (1187), les prisonniers. À Bristol, qui est le centre du trafic d'esclaves par les Juifs entre l'Irlande et l'Angleterre, de nombreux commerçants s'y installent à la suite de Guillaume le Conquérant, vers 1070, jusqu'à ce que ce commerce soit interdit sous l'influence de saint Winibald. Ces esclaves destinés au marché de Rome, sont revendus aux musulmans. Malgré l'interdiction de participation des juifs à la traite des esclaves, certains d'entre eux sont présents dans le négoce des esclaves chrétiens à plusieurs époquesRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, 13200 Arles, septembre 2007.. Toutefois, la plupart des juifs vivent dans des communautés pauvres, sur les marges des sociétés chrétienne et musulmane. La traite juive est donc le fait d'une minorité de leurs coreligionnaires riches qui n'ont guère de scrupules, comme il en est de même chez les musulmans et les chrétiens. Les juifs à la différence de ces derniers ne peuvent pas exercer tous les métiers. D'un autre côté, ils créent rarement de nouvelles routes commercialesRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, 13200 Arles, septembre 2007.. Ils sont plus souvent négociants avec l'outre-mer ou trafiquants d’esclaves. Le phénomène est néanmoins réduit. A Marseille, au XIIIe siècle, il y a deux juifs négriers pour sept chrétiens. Au cours de cette période les juifs sont surtout marchands d'esclaves en Slavonie, en Afrique du NordRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, 13200 Arles, septembre 2007., dans les États baltes, en Europe centrale et orientale, en Espagne et au PortugalRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, 13200 Arles, septembre 2007.Islam and the abolition of slavery, W. G. Clarence-Smith, C. Hurst & Co. Publishers, 2006. et à Majorque''Captives and Corsairs: France and Slavery in the Early Modern Mediterranean'', Gillian Lee Weiss, Stanford University Press, 2011.. L'implication juive dans la traite des esclaves est bien réelle dans l'Espagne et le Portugal du Xe au XVe sièclesRobert C. Davis, Esclaves chrétiens, maîtres musulmans. L'esclavage blanc en Méditerranée (1500-1800), Jacqueline Chambon, 2006, Babel, Actes Sud, 13200 Arles, septembre 2007.Islam and the abolition of slavery, W. G. Clarence-Smith, C. Hurst & Co. Publishers, 2006.. Mais il ne faut pas croire que l’Eglise condamne ces trafiquants. Tout cela rapporte à l'Eglise. Et l'on voit des dignitaires de l'Église de Bavière reconnaître ce trafic, en insistant pour que les juifs paient une taxe sur les ventes de chrétiens. Cette attitude va toutefois évoluer en partie grâce à de grands chrétiens, comme saint Jean de Matha (1150 - 1213) * * * * * Jean de Matha et Félix de Valois . thumb||260px|Jean de Matha (1150 - 1213) et l'esclave blanc.thumb|260px|Statue à Prague des saints Félix de Valois et Jean de Matha.thumb|260px|Jean de Matha (ou Mota) et des esclaves.thumb|260px|Rachat de captifs par les Trinitaires auprès du Miramolin, sultan du Maroc, fin 1199. A la fin du XIIIe siècle, les chrétiens renoncent en partie à l'esclavage et certains ecclésiastiques vont se soucier des captifs des marchands de Gênes ou de Venise, des Maures d'Espagne, des pirates d'Alger, de Tunis et du Maroc. Jean de Matha (1150 - 1213) fonde avec Félix de Valois (1127 - 1212), l'Ordre de la Très Sainte Trinité pour la Rédemption des captifs, ou Trinitaires. Cet ecclésiastique célèbre sa première messe, le 28 janvier 1193, fête de sainte Agnès, dans la chapelle de Maurice de Sully. Il s'imagine voir un homme en blanc, une croix rouge et bleue sur la poitrine, posant les mains sur deux prisonniers dont l'un est blanc et l'autre maure. Le lendemain, alors qu'il s'est retiré dans une forêt pour prier avec Félix de Valois, un ermite, ils sont témoins de l'apparition d'un cerf portant une croix rouge et bleue entre les bois, qui vient s'abreuver à une fontaine auprès d'eux. Ce Félix est-il le fils de Raoul de Vermandois, un temps Régent du royaume, comme l'affirme le Père Anselme ? Cela n'est en rien certain, car le petit-fils du roi se nomme Hugues de Vermandois. Selon d'autres sources plus récentes il est juste originaire de la province de Valois. C'est cependant un homme fortuné, qui renonce à ses biens, et se retire dans une forêt dense dans le diocèse de Meaux. Jean de Matha (1150 - 1213) lui propose le projet de fonder une congrégation pour le rachat des captifs. Après une fervente prière, les deux ecclésiastiques partent à Rome et sont reçus par le Pape Innocent III. Leur projet est examiné lors de plusieurs conclaves, et le pape confirme solennellement leur ordre, le 17 décembre 1198 (bulle Operante divine dispositionis). Il le nomme l'Ordre de la Très Sainte Trinité pour la Rédemption des captifs. Félix revient en France pour établir l'ordre. Il est reçu avec grand enthousiasme par le roi Philippe Auguste. De sa naissance à Barcelonnette et de ses plus jeunes années, Jean garde la discrétion, la ténacité et le courage des habitants de son pays. Il faut des dons pour racheter des captifs jusque là abandonnés aux musulmans. Dans ce but, Jean de Matha (1150 - 1213) sillonne l'Europe, côtoie rois et seigneurs pour obtenir des sommes d'argent destinées à racheter les prisonniers. Il va aussi bien en Castille, en Aragon qu'à Tunis. Des monastères, dont celui de Cerfroid et des hôpitaux sont créés. De son premier voyage en Afrique, Jean de Matha (1150 - 1213) ramène 186 prisonniers. Un jour, Jean est jeté par les musulmans sur un mauvais bateau, sans pilote, sans mât et sans voile. Alors il invoque l'Étoile de la mer, et est sauvé, malgré la plus horrible tempête. Une autre fois, ayant employé tout ce qu'il a apporté d'argent au rachat d'un certain nombre d'esclaves, profondément ému du désespoir d'un prisonnier dont il ne peut payer la rançon, il adresse à la Reine des cieux la plus fervente prière; à l'instant même, une main complètement inconnue lui remet la somme nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son œuvre. De son côté, Félix de Valois reçoit une faveur insigne. Une nuit pendant laquelle il se rend le premier à l'Office, la Sainte Vierge lui apparaît couverte de l'habit de son Ordre, entourée d'une foule de bienheureux également vêtus en Trinitaires, et chantant, à sa suite, le bréviaire des religieux. Selon Monseigneur l’évêque d'Alger en 1862 : : N'était-ce pas le ciel qui se faisait l'écho de la terre ?Appel de Monseigneur l’évêque d'Alger en faveur de la chapelle et du pèlerinage de Notre-Dame d'Afrique, Louis Ant. Aug Pavy, 1862.. Les religieux de son ordre vivent au départ dans la misère. Ils ne mangent ni viandes, ni poissons et se déplacent sur des ânes. Par la suite les règles sont moins strictes. Cet ordre possède rapidement environ 250 couvents dans différentes parties de l'Europe. En 1450, les Trinitaires ont 600 maisons. Leur habit est différent, selon les pays où ils demeurent. En 1789, l'Ordre affirme qu’il a obtenu 600.000 libérations. Selon Monseigneur l’évêque d'Alger en 1862 : : Une seule Congrégation ne pouvant suffire à la tâche immense de la rédemption des captifs, Marie se réserve plus spécialement la seconde : ce fut elle même qui en fut la fondatriceAppel de Monseigneur l’évêque d'Alger en faveur de la chapelle et du pèlerinage de Notre-Dame d'Afrique, Louis Ant. Aug Pavy, 1862.. * * * * * Pierre de Nolasque . thumb|260px|Vierge de la Merci et esclaves européens des barbaresques. Ce moine, fondateur de l'Ordre Mercedaria, est né à Mas-Saintes-Puelles, une commune du Lauragais, vers 1189. II est élevé dans les exercices de la jeune noblesse, étant sorti d'une des plus illustres familles en Languedoc. Après avoir perdu son père à l'âge de 15 ans, il demeure sous la tutelle (ou plutôt sous l'autorité) de sa mère, et se met à la suite de Simon de Montfort. Ce dernier le nomme gouverneur du roi Jaime Ier d'Aragon . En 1203, à San Pedro, Nolasque, en tant que laïc, commence à racheter des captifs. Avec son argent il organise des expéditions pour négocier des rachats. II va à Valence, en Espagne, et retire d'entre les mains des Maures des officiers chrétiens prisonniers des infidèles. Dans la nuit du 1er au 2, en 1218, la Vierge lui apparaît pour lui demander de trouver un ordre qui est consacrée à la rédemption des captifs. Il fonde avec saint Raymond de Penyafort l'Ordre de Notre-Dame de la Merci, pour le rachat des captifs chrétiens, le 10 août 1218, avec le soutien de Jaime Ier d'Aragon. Béranger, évêque de Barcelone, donne, dans sa cathédrale, l'habit à Pierre de Nolasque, en présence de ce roi d'Aragon. Pierre retourne à Valence, où il délivre un grand nombre de Chrétiens, et paie leur rançon avec l’argent de ses biens qu'il a vendus en Languedoc. N'ayant plus d'argent il est sensible à la vue de trois cent filles et femmes, qui sont en grand danger. II se met pour elles en otage, et pendant qu'il est esclave, il assiste les chrétiens dans les cachots et convertit des infidèles. Le pape Grégoire IX approuve la création de l'ordre en 1235 et leur donne la règle de saint Augustin. En plus des trois vœux habituels de pauvreté de chasteté et d'obéissance, les membres de cet ordre s'engagent, par un quatrième vœu, à demeurer comme otages si cela est nécessaire pour la délivrance de leurs frères chrétiens, quand ils n'ont pas l'argent nécessaire pour les racheter. Ce vœu correspond particulièrement à l'époque, où les pirates barbaresques capturent des chrétiens et les revendent comme esclaves en Afrique. Six de ses premiers compagnons sont, comme Pierre, gentilshommes et laïcs. Son successeur comme maître de l'Ordre est saint Raymond Nonnat. Pierre de Nolasque, à la suite d'une vie de dévouement, meurt la nuit de Noël 1256. Pedro Nolasco est canonisé et sa fête est célébrée le 6 mai. Les chrétiens sont très nombreux à être capturés et vendus comme esclaves aux musulmans en Afrique, et ce jusqu'à la disparition de la piraterie. La Miséricorde remplit sa promesse et son bilan est de 344 rédemptions et le rachat de plus de 80.000 esclaves. * * * * * * * * * * À L'ÉPOQUE MODERNE (1500-1900) . Les Barbaresques . thumb|260px|Vaisseaux barbaresques dans le port d'Alger. Les pendus sont des esclaves européens.thumb|260px|Les grandes capitales esclavagistes sont Salé au Maroc, Tunis, Alger et Tripoli. Israël Abrahams est sur qu’au XIIe siècle les juifs espagnols doivent leur fortune en grande partie au négoce d’esclaves. Mais le 2 août 1492, plus de 300.000 juifs et marranes sont expulsés d’Espagne, mettant également fin à leurs cinq siècles d’implication dans l’esclavagisme de cette région. A l'époque de cette Espagne musulmane, le terme al-Ṣaḳāliba désigne tous les esclaves européens, quelle que soit leurs origines. Il conserve son sens primitif au Maghreb et dans l'Égypte des Fatimides, celui d’esclaves slaves, selon l'Histoire générale de l'Afrique : L'Afrique du VIIe au XIe Siècle, de Djibril Tamsir Niane, El Fasi, (UNESCO 1990). A cette époque, les Occidentaux, notamment à Venise, ne vendent plus de slaves, car ils sont chrétiens. Pendant des siècles les razzias vont continuer, mais le nombre de captifs va diminuer, car l'Europe a désormais des unités de gardes-côtes. Les Barbaresques vont devoir trouver toujours plus d’esclaves sur mer grâce à la piraterie. Au XVIe siècle, les corsaires turcs installés à Alger prennent Tunis en 1534, puis la perdent face aux troupes de Charles Quint. Le pacha turc de Tripoli reconquiert la ville en 1569. L'Empire ottoman crée une flotte militaire, mais la défaite de Lépante, en 1571 met fin à sa suprématie, du fait de la destruction de plus de 250 galères turques. C'est une victoire sans lendemain, qui ne touche pas aux bases de la puissance turque. En 1573, la flotte ottomane reconstituée pousse les Vénitiens à la paix. Cela permet au sultan de tourner ses ambitions sur l'Afrique du Nord. Des territoires comme l'Algérie ou l'Égypte deviennent de plus en plus dépendants vis à vis d'Istanbul. Les historiens ne disposent que de données partielles, d’époques différentes. Ils estiment à entre 1.000.000 et 1.250.000 le nombre d’esclaves blancs détenus, entre 1530 et 1780, sur un territoire s’étendant de l’Algérie à la Libye actuelle. Vers 1622, les esclaves chrétiens forment 35% de la population d’Alger, nous dit La Revue des deux mondes, de 1841. En 1675, ils sont encore 1/4 des Algérois, faisant la force de l'Algérie. * * * * * Vincent et les esclaves des barbaresques . thumb|260px|Saint Vincent de Paul, la duchesse d'Aiguillon et les dames de la Charité.thumb|260px|1683, 21 Français sont attachés à la bouche de canons et les Algérois tirent. Saint Vincent de Paul (1581 - 1660) est capturé en 1605 par des pirates lors d'un voyage au départ de Marseille vers Narbonne. Il s’évade de Tunis après deux années d'emprisonnement. Vincent sait donc que sur les côtes de Barbarie des malheureux souffrent sous la cruelle domination des Turcs, parfois même des renégats. Les esclaves tournent souvent les yeux vers leur patrie d'origine, attendant du secours, et le secours ne vient pas toujours. Cependant, le sort de ceux de leurs nationaux qui agonisent dans les bagnes de Barbarie ne laisse pas indifférent les rois de France. Ils essaient par des traités, de mettre un terme à la piraterie des Turcs. Les corsaires barbaresques ne respectent pas ces sortes d'engagements. Sur la fin de son règne, Louis XIII demande à Saint Vincent de Paul d'envoyer ses prêtres en Barbarie pour l'assistance corporelle et spirituelle des captifs, et donne dans ce but de 9.500 livres. Marie-Madeleine de Vignerot, dame de Combalet, duchesse d’Aiguillon (1604 - 1675), nièce de Richelieu, veut prendre part à cette bonne oeuvre. Le 25 Juillet 1643 est signé le contrat par lequel elle établit une maison de missionnaires à Marseille. Il est dit que le fondateur de la Mission va envoyer en Barbarie des prêtres de sa congrégation pour consoler et instruire les pauvres chrétiens captifs... Du fait de la déplorable situation des esclaves de Barbarie, Monsieur Vincent, qui devient par la suite saint Vincent de Paul, leur envoie ses missionnaires, les Lazaristes, comme nous le dit La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). En 1646, la duchesse d'Aiguillon achète le consulat d'Alger pour le donner à la Congrégation de la Mission. Elle obtient du roi que le supérieur général nomme Vincent à cette charge. Monsieur Vincent y envoie ses lazaristes, malgré les réticences du Vatican, dixit La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, de Roland Courtinat (2003). Les missionnaires vont surtout s’occuper des esclaves et le roi de France va devoir envoyer des représentants. La mort de Lange de Martin donne l’idée à la duchesse d'Aiguillon, qu'elle exécute, d'acheter aussi le consulat de Tunis. Les consuls et lazaristes sont sans cesse agressés par la population locale. Les gouverneurs turcs les font arrêter, torturer et exécuter les survivants. En 1689, le consul, un vicaire et 41 marins, négociants et esclaves subissent le supplice du canon. En 1683, déjà 21 chrétiens avaient connu le même sort. En dehors de ces périodes de tension, la plupart des rachats se font par commission. Les missionnaires ne sont alors que des intermédiaires. Leur rôle se borne à recevoir l'argent envoyé des pays chrétiens et à le remettre aux patrons, qui, de leur côté, rendent les esclaves en échange. Le théologien français, Louis Abelly (1603 - 1691) estime que le nombre de captifs délivrés par les missionnaires, entre 1645 et 1661, dépasse 1.200 et que la dépense faite pour leur rachat n'est pas loin d'égaler 1.200.000 livres. Les prêtres, les religieux, les chrétiens sont sauvés en premier. Les dames de la Charité donnent à M. Vincent souvent pour ces malheureux captifs. En cela, comme en tout le reste, la plus généreuse est la Duchesse d'Aiguillon, qui fait même les frais d'un petit hôpital dans la ville d'Alger pour les pauvres esclaves malades abandonnés de leurs patrons. Pour payer ses bonnes œuvres elle devient la risée du tout Paris par son avarice au niveau de ses dépenses personnelles. Le service organisé par saint Vincent, de Paris en Barbarie et de Barbarie à Paris, permet aux familles d'avoir des nouvelles des esclaves et aux esclaves de connaître ce qui se passe dans leur pays. Vincent de Paul a cependant deux regrets, il ne peut s’y appliquer lui-même et l'étendre au Maroc et à la Tripolitaine. * * * * * * * * * * Le rôle positif de certains marchands d'esclaves juifs . Au XVIIe siècle, les juifs sont traités de façon plus tolérante par les États musulmans d'Afrique du Nord qu'en Grande-Bretagne et en Espagne. Par conséquent, la plupart travaillent ou font des affaires avec les Barbaresques. Les juifs d'Alger achètent parfois des esclaves chrétiens amenés par les corsaires barbaresques et ils sont en général bien traités. Pendant ce temps, les courtiers juifs de Livourne jouent un rôle dans l'organisation de la rançon des esclaves chrétiens d'Alger afin qu’ils soient libérés. Bien que certains courtiers juifs de Livourne sont accusés de rendre des captifs morts, d'autres rapports montrent des juifs facilitent la libération des esclaves chrétiens. En 1637, une année exceptionnellement mauvaise pour les rachats, les rachetés le sont grâce à des juifs d’Alger. * * * * * Des razzias dans tout l'ouest de l'Europe . thumb|260px|Razzia des barbaresques en Corse.thumb|260px|Bataille entre un navire français et deux corsaires barbaresques. thumb|260px|Européennes captives des pirates musulmans. Devenues bases de départ des caravanes de captifs pour les sérails, les cités du Sud de la Méditerranée sont depuis passées sous domination ottomane du fait du développement de l'empire turc sur le monde arabo-musulman. Ces cités deviennent des foyers de la piraterie pratiquée par les musulmans en Méditerranée. Le développement économique de ces cités lié à l'activité de piraterie sur une très longue durée peut d'un certain point de vue les assimiler à des kleptocraties opérant sur le bassin méditerranéen. Les razzias sur les côtes des pays européens par les corsaires barbaresques et les Turcs continuent du XVIe jusqu'au début du XIXe siècle. Les femmes étant rares sur les navires, les esclaves pour les harems et la prostitution sont enlevées sur les côtes ibériques, languedociennes, provençales, génoises, ligures, napolitaines... ou dans les îles du bassin occidental de la Méditerranée''La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle'', de Roland Courtinat (2003).. De nombreuses fois au début du du XVIe siècle, la Corse est victime de razzias. C'est au cours de l'une d'entre elles qu’est capturé Pietro Paolo Tavera, alors âgé de 5 ans. Envoyé à Istanbul, il devient janissaire, après être devenu musulman et avoir s donnée éducation militaire. Surnommé Hassan Corso, il obtient le titre de Agha (= général), se révolte et devient maire d’Alger et calife. A 38 ans, il endure les Turcs lui font endurer les pires supplices (dont le supplice des crocs) pendant 3 jours, avant de mourir en août 1556. *En 1575, Miguel de Cervantès, le futur auteur de Don Quichotte, est enlevé à 27 ans. Il est détenu pendant cinq ans à Alger. La razzia barbaresque sur la côte de Valence est contemporaine de Cervantes et un événement important nous disent dans Problèmes du roman historique, Acquisition et transmission des savoirs, Alain Tassel et Aude Déruelle (2008). *La lointaine Islande est pillée en 1627 *L'Irlande en 1631 est la proie d'une attaque dirigée par le renégat hollandais Janszoon. *Avant le renforcement de la marine anglaise, les Barbaresques pénètrent le long de la Tamise et de la Severn et au nord d’Édimbourg. *La Calabre est encore attaquée en 1803. Pour terroriser et faire des razzias les barbaresques utilisent la technique du Rescate. Leur navire arbore le pavillon du rescate qui signifie qu'ils viennent troquer ou vendre des captifs, selon L'Islamisme et les États-Unis: une alliance contre l'Europe, Alexandre del Valle (1999). * * * * * Les esclaves de Martigues . Le rôle de Henri de Séguiran (1633) . thumb|260px|Gravure de Martigues au XVIIIe siècle.thumb|260px|Les Rambaud sont marins pendant 150 ans à Saint-Chamas, Martigues, Marseille... Tartane allant du canal de Berre à la Méditerranée.thumb|260px|Gravure représentant une barque de la Méditerranée au XVIIe siècle.thumb|260px|Débarquement et maltraitance de prisonniers à Alger. La terreur règne sur toute cette côte et sur mer. Avec leurs équipes de vigoureux rameurs, les Barbaresques défient la poursuite des vaisseaux à voiles. Pour un chrétien naviguer ou vivre sur les côtes est dangereux même jusqu’en 1880. En France, à Martigues, par exemple, qui sait encore que la ville a été un très grand port et que les marins martégaux sont pendant dix siècles très nombreux à mourir esclaves castrés en Afrique du nord ? Si la foule à Marseille, en mars 1620, massacre un renégat, originaire de Martigues, c’est que sur la côte algéroise l’équipage d’une barque de Marseillais vient d’être massacré après un naufrage''Le barbare, l'étranger: images de l'autre : actes du colloque organisé par le CERHI'' (Université de Saint-Etienne, 2005).. Dans Méditerranées du 17e siècle, le Centre international de rencontres sur le XVIIe siècle et Giovanni Dotoli (2002) nous disent que Sanson Napollon, en 1628, essaie d’obtenir d'abord la libération des esclaves français détenus à Alger, mais insiste surtout sur le rétablissement des intérêts commerciaux à Alger. Les résultats sont limités et éphémères, mais nous lisons : : De la communauté des Martigues, la somme de dix huit cent cinquante livres qu'elle a contribué, et donné un role de six esclaves, ainsi qu'il appert par contract passé avec les consuls de ladite ville et communauté ; cy, dix-huit cent cinquante livres. On comprend mieux aujourd'hui comment, le 27 janvier 1633, les affaires de la marine et Richelieu envoient à Martigues, Henri de Séguiran (1594 - 1669), Premier président de la Cour des comptes à Aix-en-Provence, nommé lieutenant général des mers du Levant en 1632 et chargé par Richelieu, en 1633, de faire une inspection des fortifications de Provence. Les corsaires barbaresques enlèvent les barques dans les eaux du rivage, pillent les maisons isolées, traînent en esclavage hommes et femmes. Le commissaire du cardinal trouve à chacun de ses pas des traces de leurs brigandages. Aux Martigues, malgré les efforts de la communauté pour la défense de la côte, quatre-vingts habitants, sont pris par eux en quatre mois, et deviennent esclaves à Alger ou à Tunis''Captives and Corsairs: France and Slavery in the Early Modern Mediterranean'', Gillian Weiss, Stanford University Press, 2011.. A Marseille, le commerce expose les voleries, les ruines et les misères qu'il souffre de leur part. A Cassis, ils empêchent la navigation en prenant, depuis vingt ans, quarante barques et trois vaisseaux. A La Ciotat, ils ont, dans l'année, enlevé vingt-deux barques et mis à la chaîne cent cinquante des meilleurs mariniers. Aux salins d'Hyères, ils attaquent les bâtiments qui chargent du sel, et les gardes de la gabelle ne leur échappent qu'en leur abandonnant leurs maisons. A Bomes, ils capturent des barques jusque sur la grève, et les habitants sont continuellement en armes pour les empêcher de prendre terre. A Saint-Tropez, ils ruinent le commerce. A Antibes, ils ont tout enlevé en 1621, et il reste à peine une douzaine de barques de 20 à 50 tonneaux. : Partout on courbe la tête sous ces brigands comme sous une irrésistible fatalité; partout leur apparition fait sur le matelot l'effet de celle de l'oiseau de proie sur les oiseaux des vergers''Revue des deux mondes, Volume 18, 1847.. Henri de Séguiran (1594 - 1669) écrit : : ''Aux Martigues, les mariniers sont les meilleurs et les plus courageux de la Méditerranée ; mais les corsaires les ont fort maltraités, puisque depuis six mois ils en ont enlevé plus de 80... Nous sommes arrivés à Martigues, communauté qui a souffert de grandes pertes[http://www.nemausensis.com/Gard/Grau-du-Roi/Barbaresques.pdf Les pirates barbaresques et le commerce Français aux XVIIe et XVIIIe siècle, extrait de la Revue du Midi, 1887. Pages 97 à 112. Georges Maurin.].' * * * * * Louis II de Vendôme (1660) . thumb|260px|Dusquenne (1610 - 1688), lieutenant général des armées de mer de Louis XIV, délivrant des prisonniers des mains des Barbaresques à Alger. En 1660, on recourt à nouveau aux fonds particuliers pour racheter les esclaves. Louis II de Vendôme, duc de Mercœur (1612), puis deuxième duc de Vendôme (1665-1669), duc d'Étampes (1665), comte de Penthièvre (1665), cardinal (1667), gouverneur de Provence écrit : : ''voulant rendre contribuables au rachat des esclaves qui étaient encore détenus à Alger, les communautés des villes et lieux dont ces infortunés se trouvaient être originaires, se fonda sur l'an et d'un conseil tenu à Vincennes, le 7 octobre 1666, et réparti ainsi sur les communautés en question le rachat de leurs esclaves. Toulon devait contribuer pour 4, la Ciotat pour 15, les Martigues pour 9, Cassis pour 9, Cannes pour 4, Saint-Tropez pour 6, Antibes pour 1, Aix pour 1, le Pin, près Marseille, pour 1, Saint-Laurent-du-Var pour 1, Roquevaire pour 1 Bonnes pour l, Ceyreste pour 2, Grasse pour 1, Marignane pour 1 et Marseille pour 7. On demandait 600 livres pour chaque esclave. La somme devait être remise par les communautés dix jours après signification faite de l'ordonnance'Répertoire des travaux'', Volume 5, Société de statistique d'histoire et d'archéologie de Marseille et de Provence (1841).. Louis II de Vendôme ajoute que : : Dans le "Catalogue des captifs délivrés, en 1674, par les Pères de la Merci", je remarque deux habitants de Sérignan, près de Béziers, un de Frontignan et trois marins des Martigues, près d'Arles. Plusieurs de ces infortunés gémissaient depuis longtemps dans l'esclavage, et il y en avait qui comptaient jusqu'à quarante années de captivité. Les Martégaux expliquent qu'ils sont plus les victimes des Barbaresques car leur ville compte des chantiers navals et d'habiles artisans''Captives and Corsairs: France and Slavery in the Early Modern Mediterranean'', Gillian Weiss, Stanford University Press, 2011.. * * * * * Noms de quelques uns des esclaves du Martigues . ¤ Antoine Veneau, natif du Martigues, diocèse d'Arles, âgé de 53 ans, pris dans la tartane nommée Saint-Antoine, le 12 juillet 1673, venu de Toutouan, racheté à Techer Fourteau, par son patron, 429 livres. ¤ Antoine Guerin, natif du Martigues, diocèse d'Arles, âgé de 50 ans, pris dans la tartane nommée Sainte Croix, le 10 mars 1672, racheté de Mahomet Osara, son patron, 525 livres. ¤ Antoine Gabineau, natif de Serignan, diocèse de Béziers, agé de 30 ans, venu de Toutouan, pris dans la tartane le Saint Joseph du Martigues, le 24 juin 1670, racheté à Mahomet de Staon par son patron, 624 livres. ¤ Charles Faudon, natif du Martigues, diocèse d'Arles, âgé de 32 ans, venu de Toutouan , pris dans la tartane le Saint-Joseph, le 24 juin 1673, racheté à Collet Seliman pour 682 livres. ¤ Balthazar Gaureau, de Martigues. Le 14 may 1669 : ¤ François Jourdan, du Martigues, diocèse d'Arles, esclave d'Alger, 599 livres ¤ Pierre Belony, de Martigues, diocèse d'Arles, âgé de 80 ans, esclave depuis 30 ans 2.343 livres, 3 sols. ¤ Joseph Mathieu, de Martigues, diocèse d'Arles, âgé de 30 ans, donné au maure qui le fit évader secrètement d'Afrique, 407 livres 40 sols. ¤ Louis Fort, de Martigues, âgé de 57 ans, esclave depuis 9 ans compris ce que dessus, 4500 livres ¤ Laurens Trancher, de Martigues, âgé de 49 ans, esclave depuis 25 ans compris ce que dessus, 4.500 livres. ¤ En 1742 : Antoine Tource, du Martigue, âgé de 52 ans, esclave depuis 29 ans, 4.500 livres. ¤ Mathieu Cavemon, du Martigue, âgé de 54 ans, esclave depuis 4 ans, 4.500 livres. ¤ Barthelemi de Lœil, du Martigue, âgé de 56 ans, esclave depuis 4 ans, 4.500 livres''Histoire du règne de Mouley Ismael, roy de Maroc, Fez, Talifet, Souz, etc..., de la cruelle persécution que souffrent les esclaves chrétiens..., F. Dominique Busnot, 1714.. Au Maroc : ¤ Guillaume Andrés, natif de Martigues en Provence, âgé de 50 ans, ¤ Claude Charles, dudit Martigues, de 50 ans, ¤ Jean Laurens, dudit Martigues, de 40 ans, ¤ François Lieutaud, dudit Martigues, de 35 ans, établis en Espagne, au Port Saint Marie, pris le 15 août 1737 par les Maures de Tanger sur la tartane les ''Anges du purgatoire. Ils sont rachetés 4 ducats par le Consul de France à Cadiz''Documents inédits sur l'histoire du Maroc : sources françaises'', de Chantal de La Véronne (1994).. ¤ Estaquier (Charles), originaire des Martigues, esclave à Meknès, figure dans les rôles établis le 3 janvier 1696 et le 20 juin 1698 par le consul Jean-Baptiste Estelle. Estaquier est fait captif en 1683''Personnalités et familles françaises d'Afrique du Nord'', Charles Penz (1948).. En Tunisie : ¤ Alexandre Berne, natif des Martigues en Provence. ¤ Hervien Gontar, âgé de 16 ans, natif de Martigues. ¤ Louis Barthélemy, âgé de 48 ans, natif de Martigues. * * * * * Le combat d'Antonin Giniez et ses marins . thumb|260px|Le port de Cadiz. Un vieil adage dit qu'il faut s'aider soi-même avant de compter sur le ciel. C'est le cas de certains mariniers. Ils ne se laissent pas prendre comme de timides moutons, mais au contraire se défendent avec acharnement et remportent souvent la victoire dans ces rencontres fortuites. Un capitaine, Antonin Giniez, du port des Martigues se présente le 17 septembre à la Chancellerie du consulat de CadixArch. Dép. des B.-d.-R.— Fonds de l'amirauté ; registre des insinuations no 5 - f° 773.. Il expose qu'avec son navire le Prophète David, monté par 11 hommes d'équipage, faisant voile vers Marseille lorsqu'à la hauteur du cap Trafalgar et à 4 lieues environ de la côte, il est attaqué par une galiotte montée par 40 à 50 hommes de Salé. Malgré l'écrasante disproportion des forces, Giniez ne s'effraye nullement. Il répond par une mousquetade aux gens de la galiotte qui le somment de se rendre, se défend avec furie et avec toutes les armes qu'il a sous la main. Quand la poudre lui manque, c'est à coup de pierres et de barres qu'il reçoit l'ennemi. Bref il se démène comme un beau diable et finit par obliger la galiotte à se retirer. Comme il a trois hommes blessés il préfère revenir au port de Cadix pour réparer les avaries de son navire[http://www.nemausensis.com/Gard/Grau-du-Roi/Barbaresques.pdf Les pirates barbaresques et le commerce Français aux XVIIe et XVIIIe siècle, extrait de la Revue du Midi, 1887. Pages 97 à 112. Georges Maurin.]. Ce capitaine est content de lui. Il s'est cramponné à son ennemi plutôt que de lâcher prise et ne le laissant aller que lorsqu'il est bien sûr qu'il a, suivant l'expression vulgaire, reçu son compte : : Je fis amarrer sur mon bord la vergue du trinquet de la galiotte parce que je sais que les pirates en pareille occasion, dès qu'ils se sentent un peu maltraités, poussent au large avec leurs avirons, se raccommodent, prennent haleine et reviennent de nouveau à l'abordage avec plus de furie sur de pauvres équipages effrayés et en petit nombre[http://www.nemausensis.com/Gard/Grau-du-Roi/Barbaresques.pdf Les pirates barbaresques et le commerce Français aux XVIIe et XVIIIe siècle, extrait de la Revue du Midi, 1887. Pages 97 à 112. Georges Maurin.]. Ce brave capitaine Giniez est gratifié d'une médaille d'or et d'une lettre de félicitations qui sont enregistrées au greffe de l'amirauté de Marseille. * * * * * Au XVIIIe siècle . Le vaisseau d'Alger le Lion Blanc, commandé par Soliman Rais, attaque une tartane française en temps de paix : : L'an mil sept cent dix-huit, et le onzième jour du mois de février, avant midy, par devant nous consul de France à Alger, et témoins cy-bas nommez, est comparu en personne le patron Jean Barthélemy, du Martigues, commandant la tartane nommée N.-D.-de-Règle. Jean Barthélemy est libéré et son équipage aussi et récupère sa barque (sa tartane). Le 6 octobre 1759, le sieur André d'Estienne et le sieur Jean-François Cablat affrètent la tartane Notre-Dame des Carmes, commandée par le capitaine François Tourre, des Martigues, pour aller à Smyrne prendre un chargement de blé, et l'apporter à Marseille. Cette tartane appartient à un Napolitain, appelé Tobie Arpente, qui doit en être le capitaine véritable, car il est énoncé dans le rôle d'équipage sous la qualité de matelot. L'expédition est ainsi simulée pour se garantir des corsaires barbaresques. : Du fait de la guerre avec l'Angleterre, il fut convenu que le bâtiment toucherait à Naples pour y prendre des expéditions napolitaines. On crut, par ce double moyen, prévenir deux écueils dangereux : le navire devait être français vis-à-vis des corsaires africains, et napolitain vis-à-vis des anglais. En 1781 Martigues donne 1.800 livres pour racheter six marinsRevue historique, Volumes 27 à 28 (1965).. * * * * * * * * * * LES CONDITIONS DE VIE DES ESCLAVES . Rôle économique des esclaves européens . C’est la population européenne, réduite à l'esclavage, qui fait la force de l'Algérie. Jean-Jacques Baude essaie de déterminer le nombre des esclaves chrétiens à Alger au commencement du XVIIe siècle. L'Africa illustrata de Jean-Baptiste Gramaye, publiée en 1622, parle de 35.000 esclaves. Il faut ajouter à ce recensement sommaire de la population d’origine européenne : 2.000 familles de Maures d'Espagne récemment chassées des royaumes de Grenade, de Murcie, de Valence et d'Aragon ; plus 6.000 familles de renégats. Donc, d'après ses évaluations, la population européenne à Alger atteint le chiffre de 75.000 personnes, alors que la population générale de la ville n'est guère de plus de 100.000 habitants. Ils sont donc les trois quarts des Algérois, et cette population européenne est celle qui travaille aux jardins, aux métiers, à la marine... celle enfin qui fait la puissance économique d'Alger. * * * * * La castration . Pas de descendants, donc pas de mémoire . thumb|260px|Esclaves européens torturés par des musulmans.thumb|260px|Marché aux esclaves européens d'Alger. Depuis l'Antiquité, en Extrême-Orient et au Proche-Orient, les eunuques sont chargés de garder les femmes dans les harems. Comparée à la traite des Noirs organisée par les Européens, la traite arabe démarre plus tôt, dure encore et, ce qui est plus important, touche un bien plus grand nombre d'esclaves, écrit le grand économiste Paul Bairoch. Dans Mythes et paradoxes de l'histoire économique (1994), il parle de 25 millions d'esclaves noirs des musulmans. Les historiens Jacques Heers, Marcel Dorigny, Bernard Gainot et Ralph Austen évaluent à plus d'un million le nombre de chrétiens capturés en Méditerranée et sur ces côtés rien qu'entre 1500 et 1800. Marcel Dorigny et Bernard Gainot sont les auteurs entre autres de l'Atlas des esclavages (2007). Ces historiens, ainsi que Tidiane N'Diaye, constatent qu'il ne reste plus guère de traces des esclaves en terre d'islam en raison de la généralisation de la castration, des mauvais traitements et d'une très forte mortalité. Les hommes réduits en esclavage sont châtrés pour devenir les fameux eunuques. Cette pratique a pour conséquence la disparition des populations déportées, à l'opposé des esclaves aux Amériques dont les descendants sont très nombreux. De ce fait les descendants des blancs et des noirs victimes des barbaresques ne sont donc là pour évoquer la mémoire de leurs ancêtres martyrisés. Pourtant, il y a un grave problème, Mahomet interdit aux musulmans de castrer des esclaves, alors que les musulmans paient au moins 4 fois plus cher un esclave castré''L'Europe et l'islam : quinze siècles d'histoire'', de Henry Laurens, John Victor Tolan et Gilles Veinstein (2009).. Les Arabes destinent la plupart des femmes noires et blanches pour leurs harems ou la prostitution. Ils veulent des hommes mutilés. * * * * * La castration en Europe (avant le XIe s.) . Pendant une courte période, les musulmans peuvent se fournir sur des marchés d'esclaves en Europe. Verdun compte des manufactures d'eunuques jusqu'au au Xe siècle''Traite des blancs, traite des noirs: aspects méconnus et conséquences actuelles'', de Rosa Amelia Plumelle-Uribe (2008).. Levi-Provençal parle du drame de ces hommes, généralement slaves, victimes des marchands souvent juifs. Dozy nous dit qu'on trouve des centres de castration aussi dans le midi. Jacques Heers, dans Les négriers en terre d'islam (2008) précise que les trafiquants israélites veillent à la bonne tenue des centres de castration. Velligen cite deux sources arabes qui confirment que les juifs font souvent subir la castration aux esclaves qu'ils exportent vers les pays musulmans''Juifs et chrétiens dans le monde occidental, 430-1096'', la Revue des études juives et Bernhard Blumenkranz (2006).. Rosa Amelia Plumelle-Uribe précise que les castrés sont souvent très jeunes et la mortalité est terrible. Elle ajoute : : Les médecins juifs les opèrent, les marchands arabes les vendent et les mécènes chrétiens les utilisent dans leurs chapelles ou leurs corps de ballet. Bel exemple de solidarité monothéiste !. Mais officiellement les esclaves vendus par les Francs disparaissent peu à peu au Xe siècle, du fait de la christianisation complète de l'Europe continentale. Enfin, c'est ce que les manuels scolaires racontent. A Venise on vend toujours 5.000 esclaves au Xe siècle et les trafiquants d'esclaves chrétiens vendent des chrétiens aux musulmans à Tunis, nous disent dans L'Europe et l'islam: quinze siècles d'histoire, de Henry Laurens, John Victor Tolan et Gilles Veinstein (2009). * * * * * Les victimes de razzias ou d'attaques de navires . Les musulmans vont cependant devoir faire plus de razzias et d'attaques de navires. Ils vont devoir aussi faire castrer les esclaves par d'autres esclaves, des renégats ou des juifs. Il existe différents niveaux de castration, la plus radicale est réservée à des sujets jeunes auxquels on procède à l'ablation des testicules et du pénis le plus près possible du ventre. Cette pratique radicale est réservée à une petite minorité destinée à la garde des harems. D'après al- Muqaddasî, une localité de la région d'Almeria tenue par les Juifs est spécialisée dans la castration de ces esclaves qui sont ensuite employés comme eunuques dans les harems musulmans. Malgré les castrations, il existe une descendance métissée des esclaves noires comme blanches des harems directement émancipées dès qu'elle sont enceintes de leurs maîtres et enfantent de ceux-ci, les fameuses umm walad. Certains esclaves se convertissent à l'islam et ces renégats ont une descendance qui, comme ceux des femmes esclaves, ressemblent à des Noirs ou des Européens. * * * * * Femmes esclaves des Barbaresques . thumb|260px|Au harem les femmes sont des esclaves. thumb|260px|Une nouvelle arrivée.thumb|260px|Femme esclave à Alger avec ses huit enfants depuis 13 ans. Dans La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, Roland Courtinat (2003) affirme que les femmes captives représentent un faible pourcentage dans l'esclavage européen, ce n'est pas l'avis de Charles Verlinden, auteur de L'Esclavage dans l'Europe médiévale, de Michel Balard, La Romanie génoise (1978) et de David Ayalon, Le Phénomène mamelouk dans l'Orient islamique (1996). Ils parlent d'une forte majorité de femmes esclaves vendues en Occident méditerranéen. Certes on ne trouve pas de femmes dans les bagnes, elles sont dans les harems ou domestiques. Les femmes sont d'abord sexuellement respectées pour ne pas déprécier la marchandise. Après, comme dans le reste du monde, les maîtres abusent de leurs esclaves femmes. Toutefois seul le monde arabo-musulman remplit spécifiquement les fameux harems de femmes-esclaves spécialement déportées pour cela. Pour cette raison, le prix d'une femme-esclave est bien plus élevé que celui d'un homme adulte. Ibn Habib al Baghdâdî explique la vente des femmes esclaves lors de la célèbre foire de Dûmat al-Jandal, avant l'islam. Il cite notamment la tribu de Kalb (chiens), qui y apportait beaucoup d'esclaves femelles, présentées sous des tentes de laines ; la tribu les contraignant à la prostitution.... Tabari explique néanmoins que la prostitution des femmes esclaves par leurs maîtres est interdite. Certaines esclaves des harems obtiennent un statut comparable à des concubines. Une énorme mégère normande est achetée très cher, mais elle bat ses maris. Elle est revendue des dizaines de fois... mais en vain ! Ailleurs, les femmes esclaves sont comme les autres d'abord une force de travail et pas uniquement un objet de divertissement sexuel. Cependant l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Contrairement aux hommes, il est très rare qu'une femme soit rachetée, car les femmes sont souvent converties à l'islam et ont des enfants. Quand c'est le cas, les chrétiens les traitent pires que des prostituées, du fait de leurs relations sexuelles avec des Barbaresques. Dans les bagnes, les conditions d’existence pour les hommes sont extrêmement dures. Il y règne un climat de violence, notamment sexuelle. Les geôliers sont accusés d’y favoriser, contre paiement, des pratiques sodomites avec de riches musulmans. Dans La piraterie barbaresque en Méditerranée: XVI-XIXe siècle, Roland Courtinat (2003) nous dit que le sort des enfants mâles est terrible. A Alger on aime les femmes barbues. Ils sont circoncis, convertis à l'islam et sodomisés. Les propriétaires de ces jeunes esclaves refusent de les libérer même contre une forte rançon. * * * * * Les bagnes . thumb|260px|Esclaves au bagne d'Alger.thumb|260px|Tortures infligées à certains esclaves des Barbaresques.thumb|260px|Autres supplices infligés aux esclaves par les barbaresques. Malgré leur participation importante à de grandes tâches étatiques : construction de digues, de fortifications, de ports, de rues ou encore de palais, les esclaves ne laissent pratiquement aucune trace perceptible dans l'histoire, remarque dans L’autre esclavage, Robert C. Davis. Il parle donc d’un invisible esclavage. Les nouveaux esclaves hommes sont orientés vers des activités variées, allant du travail dans les orangeraies au service domestique. Mais ce type d’esclavage décline plus rapidement que celui organisé au bénéfice des États barbaresques. Au point que, à la fin du XVIIIe siècle, la moitié des esclaves chrétiens d’Alger vivent dans des bagnes publics. La plupart se voient confier des tâches particulièrement dures : galères, extraction et convoyage de pierres, construction... Et aucun code blanc (à l’imitation du fameux code noir appliqué dans les Antilles françaises), même symbolique, ne vient limiter le pouvoir du maître sur son esclave infidèle. Certains captifs sont loués à des entrepreneurs. D’autres ont ordre d'aller voler. Ce sont les seules moyens de survivre au sein du système esclavagiste. Au bagne ils sont retenus par des chaînes de fer et surveillés étroitement par de cruels geôliers. Ils croupissent dans une malpropreté sordide et repoussante. On compte une vingtaine de bagnes à Alger, quatorze à Tunis, cinq à Bizerte, et dans chacun il y a place pour deux cents, trois cents ou même quatre cents captifs. Pour loger les esclaves, tout local est bon, même les étables. On écrit de Bizerte à Saint Vincent de Paul : : Parmi les esclaves de ce lieu, outre ceux des bagnes, j'en ai trouvé quarante enfermés dans un étable si petite et si étroite qu'à peine s'y pouvaient-ils remuer. Ils n'y recevaient l'air que par un soupirail fermé d'une grille de fer, qui est sur le haut de la voûte. Tous sont enchaînés deux par deux et perpétuellement enfermés, et néanmoins ils travaillent à moudre du café dans un petit moulin à bras, avec obligation de moudre chaque jour une certaine quantité réglée qui surpasse leurs forces. Certes, ces pauvres gens sont vraiment nourris du pain de la douleur, et ils peuvent bien dire qu'ils mangent à la sueur de leurs corps dans ce lieu étouffé et avec un travail excessifs. Peu de temps après que j'y fus entré pour les visiter, comme je les embrassais dans ce pitoyable état, j'entendis des cris de femmes et d'enfants, entremêlés de gémissements et de pleurs ; levant les yeux vers le soupirail, j'appris que c'étaient cinq pauvres femmes chrétiennes esclaves, dont trois avaient chacune un petit enfant, et toutes étaient dans une extrême nécessité. La vie dans les galères est terrible, mais en France beaucoup de protestants connaissent au XVIIe siècle un sort comparable. Les esclaves sont soumis à l'arbitraire total des maîtres, voire à leur sadisme. Par comparaison avec les esclaves noirs des Amériques, R. Davis nous dit que ceux d'Afrique du Nord n'ont absolument aucun recours, même si les bagnes hébergent une petite chapelle. En Amérique, l'esclave jouit d'une protection minimale de l'Église. Son travail comme journalier lui permet de constituer un maigre pécule et il est également nourri par son maître. En Afrique du Nord, l'esclave n'a rien et il doit acheter sa nourriture et payer son logement au bagne. Toutefois, il existe des différences très grandes entre les esclaves. D’une part, ceux qui peuvent être rachetés à bon prix ou qui savent lire jouissent d'un régime moins sévère. Les plus fortunés de ces captifs réussissent après des années à envoyer une lettre à leur famille. D'autres, illettrés ne pouvant se payer ni le scribe, ni l'encre, ni le papier, restent disparus. Les paysans et les marins finissent souvent leurs jours attachés à la rame d'une galère. C'est le sort certainement de membres de ma famille pauvres marins provençaux. * * * * * * * * * * NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . Catégorie:Commerce des esclaves Catégorie:Esclavage en Afrique Catégorie:Esclavage dans le monde arabo-musulman Catégorie:Provence médiévale Catégorie:Histoire de l'Espagne médiévale Catégorie:Histoire du Maghreb Barbaresques Catégorie:Guerres barbaresques Catégorie:Aide humanitaire Catégorie:Association ou organisme lié à la religion en France Catégorie:Pauvreté Catégorie:Association ou organisme caritatif Catégorie:Famille Mottet